My brother's children
by phanimaniacs
Summary: le frère de Sam meurt .... sniff mais tout n'est pas aussi noir qu'il y parait ! traduction d'une fic de Jo.R


My brother's children

Traduction d'une fic de Jo.R

Rating 13+

Résumé : le frère de Sam meurt …

Les aéroports ne faisaient pas parti de ses endroits préférés, même dans les meilleures circonstances. Il y avait toujours trop de gens, trop de bruit le son de leurs voix fit monter en elle une vague de colère provoquant un violent mal de tête. Les salles d'embarquement étaient de loin le pire, c'est pourquoi Sam s'était permise de s'attarder dans les bras rassurants de Jack, devant la porte de la salle d'embarquement, puisant en lui la force dont elle avait tant besoin.

« Appelle-moi quand tu seras arrivée et quand tu auras découvert ce qu'il se passe » le ton de Jack était dur, sa culpabilité à ne pas pouvoir partir avec elle était palpable « Dès mon retour à DC, je ferais quelques ronds de jambes pour essayer d'obtenir une pause dans mon emploi du temps. »

Sam hocha la tête mais garda le silence, de peur que sa voix ne tremble, trahissant ainsi sa peur. Des souvenirs lui revenant en mémoire, la voix tremblante de son père lui annonçant que sa mère était morte et s'imaginant, au téléphone, avec la même voix bouleversée, devoir annoncer à Jack que la même chose était arrivée à Mark, Beth et leurs deux enfants. Mon Dieu ! Les enfants … Elle s'agrippa davantage à lui, ses doigts presque douloureusement enfoncés dans son dos, sa tête blottie contre son cou.

« Tu dois y aller, Sam » sa voix était hachée, presque aussi inaudible que les annonces provenant des haut-parleurs « Ton vol vient d'être appelé ».

Elle s'écarta et cligna des yeux, la surprise se lisait sur son visage l'espace d'un instant, elle avait totalement oublié l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle hocha la tête, un sentiment étrange la submergea, comme si elle se regardait à travers l'écran d'une télévision, n'ayant plus aucun contrôle sur ce qu'elle faisait ou ce qu'elle disait. « J'y vais » finit-elle par dire, la langue lourde et sèche. Elle parcourut longuement son visage et vit l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Courageusement, elle se força à lui sourire « je vais bien ».

Jack lui retourna son sourire, mais le cœur n'y était pas. « Appelle-moi » lui répéta t-il avec douceur, la serrant de nouveau dans ses bras, profitant de ces derniers instants trop courts. «Quelle que soit l'heure, si tu as besoin de moi, n'hésite surtout pas, appelle ».

« Merci » lui répondit-elle, un sourire faible mais sincère aux lèvres. Sam le regarda une dernière fois, trouvant un certain réconfort dans ces traits si familiers, puis s'écarta complètement de ses bras. Elle se détourna de lui, redressa bravement les épaules et marcha avec détermination vers la salle d'embarquement.

Tout ira bien. Mark ira bien. Beth ira bien. Les enfants iront bien. Elle se répétait sans cesse ces phrases, ces mots tournant dans sa tête, comme un mantra sans fin. Le temps qu'elle embarque dans l'avion et s'installe à sa place, elle avait presque réussi à s'en convaincre.

Ça semblait impossible que tant d'heures se soient écoulées entre les rires et les plaisanteries échangées avec son équipe, pendant une des rares soirées où ils étaient sortis tous ensemble et son arrivée à San Diego. Elle sauta dans un taxi pour se rendre à l'hôpital dans lequel les membres de sa famille avaient été emmenés après l'accident.

Un seul regard vers le médecin lui apprit ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Les épaules de Sam s'affaissèrent le médecin, bienveillant, la guida jusqu'à une chaise sur laquelle elle s'effondra. Son sac heurta le sol mais elle n'en eu pas conscience.

« Je suis désolé Mme Carter ». Le docteur Laurie s'assit en face de Sam, et se pencha légèrement vers elle. Il la fixait, compatissant. « Votre belle-sœur est décédée il y a une heure. Nous n'avons rien pu faire pour la sauver ».

Le visage de Beth apparu soudain dans son esprit, un sourire plein de joie et d'amour accroché aux lèvres, son visage illuminé quand elle parlait de ses enfants ou de son mari. Douce Beth qui avait aidé à renouer des liens entre Mark et leur père mais aussi entre Mark et elle. Beth qui avait été si forte et d'un si grand soutien pendant la cérémonie funéraire de Jacob.

« Et mon frère ? » demanda-t-elle après un long moment d'absence, perdue dans les souvenirs de Beth qui lui revenaient en mémoire. Elle pleurerait la perte de Beth plus tard, quand elle saurait ce qui est arrivé au reste de sa famille.

« Son état est critique » lui répondit le médecin, assez vaguement. « Nous avons fait tout ce que l'on pouvait, maintenant, tout dépend de lui ».

Soudain, une alarme retentit l'empêchant de demander plus d'informations. Le médecin la regarda d'un air contrit, lui murmura quelques excuses et s'éclipsa rapidement. Elle ignorait ce qu'il se passait précisément et ne voulait vraiment pas le savoir quelle que soit la raison qui avait poussée le médecin à partir précipitamment, elle savait que ce n'était pas bon.

Son instinct ne l'avait pas trahie et quelques minutes plus tard, le Dr Laurie revint pour lui confirmer ses soupçons. Un air grave affiché sur son visage.

Sam secoua la tête et pressa sa main sur ses fines lèvres blanches, les yeux remplis de larmes, alors qu'il se rasseyait et s'exprima avec une voix douce « Je suis tellement, tellement désolé Mme Carter. Votre frère vient juste de décéder. Il souffrait d'une importante perte de sang due à une hémorragie interne que nous n'avons pas pu contrôler. Je suis tellement désolé, nous n'avons rien pu faire. Il n'a pas souffert grâce aux antidouleurs que nous lui donnions. Au moins, vous pouvez vous réconforter en sachant qu'il est parti sans savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait ».

Il n'y avait aucun moyen de trouver du réconfort dans le fait que son frère était mort. Comment pouvait-elle seulement croire qu'il n'avait pas souffert ? Elle en avait trop vu. Elle en savait trop. Son père avait une fois essayé de lui mentir en lui disant que sa mère n'avait pas souffert mais elle avait changé désormais. Elle ne croyait plus à ces mensonges, elle n'était plus une enfant.

« Les enfants ? » la voix qui sortit de sa bouche ne semblait pas être la sienne. « Où sont-ils ? »

« Oui, les enfants » Le Dr Laurie cligna des yeux et parcouru un dossier contenant de nombreuses annotations. Il fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux vers Sam. « Abigail et Luke Carter six et neuf ans ?» Sam hocha la tête en signe de confirmation. « Votre neveu s'en sort avec seulement des coupures et quelques ecchymoses. Votre nièce souffre d'un bras cassé et d'une côte fêlée. Ils sont tous les deux dans le service de pédiatrie ».

« Est-ce-qu'ils savent pour leurs parents ? » Encore cette voix qui n'était pas la sienne. « Est-ce-que quelqu'un leur a dit ? » Ils étaient orphelins désormais et elle était l'unique famille qui leur restait.

Le Dr Laurie secoua la tête. « Nous pensions qu'il était préférable que ce soit vous qui leur annonciez »

« Hum, merci » Sam se força à sourire mais elle restait persuadée que quelle que soit la personne qui leur annoncerait cette nouvelle, rien ne pourrait la rendre moins horrible. « J'aimerais aller les voir maintenant. Pouvez-vous me dire où aller ? »

« Je vous y emmène » lui offrit le Dr Laurie avec une expression soulagée et un léger sourire aux lèvres quand il réalisa qu'elle n'allait pas insister pour que ce soit lui qui annonce la nouvelle aux deux enfants. « Je dois faire mes visites de toute façon ».

Sam acquiesça mais n'écoutait plus. Il devait soigner ses patients, les infirmières devaient effectuer les soins tout était normal pour chacune des personnes dans l'hôpital, et même dans le monde, mais pas pour elle, pas pour Luke, pas pour Abigail. Tout avait inéluctablement changé pour eux et il n'y avait pas une seule chose qu'elle, super héroïne du SGC, ne pouvait faire contre ça.

Elle avança d'un pas pesant, certaine que le médecin était obligé de ralentir son allure. Elle pouvait accélérer mais elle s'en fichait. Rien n'avait plus d'importance. Son esprit était un tourbillon de souffrance, de désespoir. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Comment trouver les mots. Mais, au final, elle n'eut rien besoin de dire. Peut-être l'expression de son visage ou de ses yeux. Une tristesse incommensurable qu'elle ne pouvait cacher.

Sam entra dans la petite chambre privée de son neveu et de sa nièce et les regarda. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la referma immédiatement, alors que des larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues. Abigail et Luke s'élancèrent immédiatement vers leur tante, et s'écroulèrent dans ses bras ils s'accrochaient désespérément à elle et laissèrent éclater leur chagrin.

Et alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle pleurait elle aussi, elle se rendit compte que même si c'était à elle de réconforter son neveu et sa nièce, elle avait également besoin d'être réconfortée.

« Je suis tellement désolée » leur chuchota-t-elle. Soudain, ses jambes ne la portèrent plus et ils se retrouvèrent par terre, tous les trois étroitement serrés les uns aux autres. « Je suis tellement désolée Luke, Abby. Je suis tellement, tellement désolée ».

Les funérailles avaient été brèves. A la fin, c'était presque comme si rien ne s'était passé. La famille éloignée se présenta et tous exprimèrent leur compassion mais aucun d'eux ne s'inquiéta vraiment de ce qu'il se passerait par la suite. Même la famille de Beth, son frère et sa femme, ou ses cousins ne semblaient se demander ce qu'il adviendrait de Luke et d'Abigail maintenant que leurs parents étaient morts.

Les amis de Beth et de Mark étaient un peu plus gentils et un peu plus concernés. Même son ancien fiancé, Pete Shanahan, assista aux obsèques, accompagné de sa femme et vint lui dire que si elle avait besoin d'eux, ils seraient là. Ils - lui et sa femme.

Si elle n'avait pas eu son propre compagnon à ses côtés, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait.

Un des autres couples également présent avait une petite fille du nom d'Amy qui avait l'âge d'Abigail, et qui semblait manifestement être une copine. Elle se souvenait d'elle car la petite fille s'était plus tôt approchée de Sam, tirant sur sa main, et avec un regard sérieux lui avait demandé si Abigail serait de retour à l'école lundi.

Ça lui avait brisé le cœur de lui répondre non mais plus encore quand elle avait du s'assoir avec Luke et Abigail à la fin de la journée, pour leur annoncer un autre bouleversement : ils devaient venir habiter avec elle à Colorado Springs.

« C'est d'accord, tante Sam » Luke la fixa avec ses grands yeux bleus, ressemblant tellement à ceux de son père. « Nous comprenons ».

À côté de lui Abigail hocha gravement la tête. « Nous allons vivre dans une nouvelle maison avec toi et oncle Jack » dit-elle doucement, regardant Sam sourire à la surprise du mot « oncle ». « N'est-ce-pas ? ».

« Euh, je … » Sam regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit Jack hausser les épaules, gêné. « Vous vivrez avec moi, mon cœur, car oncle Jack passe la plupart de son temps à Washington. Mais il viendra surement nous rendre visite, non ? » dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

La question lui était posée avec un regard interrogateur, presque accablé. Jack se força à sourire et hocha la tête, malgré une panique grandissante qu'il ressentait au niveau de l'estomac. « Bien sur que je vais venir. Hey, les enfants, pourquoi ne pas aller voir ce qu'oncle Daniel et oncle Teal'c sont en train de faire ? Je suis sur qu'ils ont parlé de crème glacée … ».

« Comment facilement distraire des enfants » lâcha Sam dans un soupir, se relevant alors que les enfants venaient de disparaître de leur vue. « Je n'ai jamais voulu te mettre en avant comme ça » s'excusa-t-elle ; les bras de Jack vinrent tendrement l'entourer « Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'ils savaient ... »

« Nous n'en avons jamais fait un secret » remarqua-t-il doucement. « Ils savent que nous partageons la même chambre depuis mon arrivée ».

« Je sais mais c'est trop compliqué pour eux de comprendre ». Avec un nouveau soupir, Sam se retourna dans ses bras pour lui faire face. Elle fixa longuement ses yeux. « Comment puis-je leur expliquer que notre relation n'est pas comme celle de leurs parents ? Ils attendent de nous d'être une famille parfaite, un vieux couple marié. Toi, rentrant à la maison chaque soir, sans horaire précis, et moi, n'attendant que ton retour, t'ayant préparé un délicieux repas. Je ne peux pas faire ça Jack. Je les aime énormément mais je ne peux pas leur offrir la vie dont ils ont besoin. Je peux démissionner du SGC et je le ferais mais je ne peux pas tout abandonner non plus. Je ne peux pas dire non, désolée, mais je ne peux pas travailler tard ce soir car j'ai deux enfants qui m'attendent à la maison, alors que le sort de la planète est en jeu !»

Ses mains quittèrent sa taille pour se poser sur ses épaules et avec un petit sourire en coin, il se pencha pour l'embrasser. « Tu es adorable quand tu deviens passionnée » lui dit-il avec amour. « Mais arrête de stresser, Carter. Nous pouvons le faire. Après tout ce que nous avons traversé, toi et moi on peut tout faire ».

« Tu dis nous mais tu ne seras pas là » protesta doucement Sam, s'écartant légèrement de lui alors qu'il tentait de l'embrasser une deuxième fois. « Nous aurons de la chance si tu peux rentrer un week-end par mois dans le Colorado, Jack. Et je ne vais plus pouvoir venir te voir à DC, donc … »

« Donc quoi ? » Il laissa tomber ses bras et recula. « Es-tu en train de me dire que tu veux qu'on arrête ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas dit ça ! » Le sourire qu'elle lui offrit était triste et incertain, ce qui était loin de le rassurer. « J'ai juste dit … je ne sais pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. J'ai deux enfants dont je dois m'occuper et une maison qui ne pourrait même pas en accueillir un seul, donc n'imaginons même pas pour les deux. J'ai un travail à temps-complet, constamment stressant mais qui m'est trop important pour que je puisse l'abandonner, peu importe combien je peux aimer Luke et Abby et ça me fait me sentir comme la plus atroce des mères. Si je ne peux pas prendre soin des enfants de Mark, comment pourrais-je même envisager d'avoir mes propres enfants ? Si je ne peux pas faire les sacrifices dont ils ont besoin, qu'est-ce-que ça révèle de moi ? Est-ce-que ça fait de moi une mauvaise personne, parce que je me sens vraiment comme ça et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour y remédier. »

Jack s'avança et la pris de nouveau dans ses bras, posant son menton sur le haut de sa tête, alors qu'elle cachait son visage contre son épaule. « Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne, Sam. Tu ne pourras jamais être une mauvaise personne. Nous allons trouver une solution, d'accord ? Ça ne sera pas facile et ça prendra un certain temps mais nous y arriverons, je te le promets ».

Tout en lui parlant, la main de Jack caressait tendrement son dos à travers la fine veste noire qu'elle portait Sam se laissa convaincre. Jack avait tellement l'air persuadé de ses paroles qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de le croire. Elle ferma les yeux et s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, et, se laissant aller contre lui, elle laissa couler les larmes qu'elle avait si longtemps retenues.

L'espace d'un instant, le temps s'était comme arrêté, figé. Sam sentit alors un sentiment de plénitude l'envahir, la certitude que tout irait bien.

Dix minutes plus tard, Abigail l'appela, brisant ainsi cet instant magique. Sam se désengagea de l'étreinte de Jack et redressa la tête, désormais prête à faire face à la réalité.

Le bonheur appartenait dorénavant au passé, le bonheur n'était maintenant qu'une illusion, un rêve. Elle réussit à mettre un faible sourire sur ses lèvres et sortit de la pièce, retournant à la dure réalité qu'était devenue sa vie.

Daniel, Teal'c et Jack quittèrent San Diego avant elle. Elle avait trop d'affaires à emballer, à ranger, tant de choses à gérer, qu'elle ne savait même pas par où commencer elle devait régler tout ça avant de pouvoir enfin rentrer chez elle. C'est donc avec le cœur lourd qu'elle fit ses au-revoir à l'aéroport et regarda partir les trois personnes qui comptaient le plus dans sa vie et qui l'avaient tant aidée.

Daniel la serra longuement dans ses bras et lui promit de venir la chercher à l'aéroport quand elle serait prête à rentrer à Colorado Springs.

Teal'c l'étreignit et lui rappela qu'elle était une personne forte et admirable.

Jack la tint fortement serrée contre lui et embrassa son cou, son front et son nez avant de déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. « Je te verrais dès que je le pourrais », lui promit-il, incapable de lui assurer, contrairement à Teal'c et à Daniel, qu'il serait là quand elle rentrerait à Springs. « Accroche-toi, Sam. Sois forte. Je t'aime ».

Ses mots la réconfortaient encore deux heures après leur départ, mais en regardant les deux enfants endormis, pelotonnés contre elle sur le canapé dans la maison de son frère, son sourire s'évanouit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'entrée, encombrée de cartons à moitié remplis, et sentit de nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Une photographie de Mark et Beth prise le jour de leur mariage ressortait d'un des cartons et son regard se posa un instant sur le couple, mais elle se força à regarder ailleurs.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'aies fait ça », déclara-t-elle à voix haute, foudroyant du regard le fauteuil vide placé en face d'elle. La place de Mark. C'était si facile de l'imaginer assis, là. « Je ne sais pas comment être une bonne mère je n'y connais absolument rien ! Je ne sais pas quoi leur dire quand ils seront triste ou en colère, ou encore comment les réprimander quand ils auront fait une bêtise. Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois parti et que tu me laisses seule maintenant que papa n'est plus là ».

Elle marqua une pause, comme si elle attendait une réponse, qui bien sur ne vint pas.

Sam resta assise, à fixer le fauteuil vide pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, attendant elle ne savait quoi … Finalement, aux premières lueurs du jour, elle sombra dans un sommeil agité, la voix de son frère accompagnant des bribes de rêves confus et tourmentés. « Je suis désolé, Sam, mais je sais que tout ira bien »

Une autre semaine passa et finalement vint l'heure de dire au revoir à San Diego et de retourner à Colorado Springs. En toute honnêteté, Sam ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'était pas ravie de cela mais elle se sentait coupable du fait que les enfants doivent quitter leur maison et leurs amis, surtout quand elle vit Abigail pleurer en silence et Luke, regarder à travers le hublot de l'avion d'un air abattu, alors que le décollage était imminent.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, pour leur offrir un peu de réconfort, mais elle réalisa qu'elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle ne savait pas comment engager la conversation, de peur de se laisser envahir pas ses propres émotions. A chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur eux, elle devait se retenir de ne pas pleurer. Oubliés les souvenirs heureux avec leur tante favorite, les gâtant avec des crèmes glacées et les emmenant dans un magasin de jouets. Elle était devenue leur tutrice et elle les forçait à déménager à cause de tout ça, cette relation privilégiée qu'ils avaient autrefois partagée était désormais perdue.

Sam ne savait pas si c'était une bonne chose que les enfants soient assis côte à côte pendant le vol, mais elle les laissa faire et prit le siège côté couloir. Elle attrapa la main d'Abigail que la petite lui tendit au moment du décollage, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

Sam garda les yeux fermés jusqu'à ce que l'avion atteigne son altitude de croisière, puis les ouvrit alors qu'elle essayait de reprendre une respiration normale et de calmer la nausée qui lui retournait l'estomac.

« Tante Sam ? Tu te sens bien ? » lui demanda Abigail qui la regardait avec curiosité.

« Je vais bien » Les mots étaient à peine sortis de sa bouche qu'une nouvelle vague de nausée chamboula son estomac. Elle ferma brusquement la bouche, ses doigts tâtonnant l'attache de la ceinture qu'il la retenait encore au siège. Réussissant à la détacher, elle s'élança dans l'allée pour rejoindre, aussi rapidement que possible, les toilettes de l'appareil.

Elle eut à peine le temps de verrouiller la porte derrière elle, qu'un violent haut-le-cœur lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

« Adieu petit-déjeuner » pensa-t-elle, dépitée, en baissant la lunette des toilettes et en pressant le bouton de la chasse d'eau.

Pendant un court moment, elle resta appuyée contre la paroi opposée, se sentant soudain très à l'étroit et sentant monter en elle un sentiment de claustrophobie, enfermée dans cette petite cabine.

Elle venait juste d'ouvrir le robinet, aspergeant son visage d'eau fraiche, quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte, puis la voix de l'hôtesse de l'air lui demander : « Madame ? Est-ce-que tout va bien là-dedans ? Vos enfants sont inquiets ».

Sam ravala un gémissement et ferma le robinet. Un autre rappel qu'elle n'était plus seule. Un autre rappel qu'elle avait quelqu'un d'autre à considérer.

Avec une main encore tremblante, elle ouvrit la porte. Cependant, elle hésita avant de sortir, profitant ainsi de quelques secondes supplémentaires pour reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même.

Trois paires d'yeux la dévisagèrent. L'une appartenant à l'hôtesse de l'air et les deux autres à Luke et Abigail. Elle fit de son mieux pour leur sourire et quitta la petite cabine, les forçant tous les trois à reculer d'un pas.

« Je vais bien » leur assura-t-elle, sa main caressant tendrement la tête d'Abigail puis l'épaule de Luke. « J'ai juste mangé quelque chose qui ne passe pas ! »

Abigail la regarda, sceptique. Luke hocha la tête. Elle fit un sourire rassurant à l'hôtesse et escorta les deux enfants à leur place, se forçant à fixer leur dos, pour ne pas voir les regards de pitié que lui jetaient les autres passagers.

Quand le chariot des boissons et des en-cas apparu quelques minutes plus tard, Sam refusa la tasse de café qu'elle aurait habituellement accueillie avec joie l'odeur à elle seule lui provoqua des vertiges et lui retourna l'estomac.

Elle opta finalement pour de l'eau et prit deux sodas pour les enfants. Elle se laissa retomber sur son siège et prit de petites gorgées d'eau, priant pour que le vol se passe rapidement et sans autre incident.

C'est un Daniel épanoui et un Teal'c stoïque qui les accueillirent à leur sortie de l'avion puis ils allèrent récupérer leurs bagages pour pouvoir quitter l'aéroport. Le sourire de Daniel s'évanouit légèrement quand il détailla Sam plus en détails.

« Est-ce-que ça va Sam ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien … tu es très pâle! »

Elle lui jeta un regard furieux « Je suis un peu barbouillée, mais tout va bien, merci ». Et, nauséeuse, elle rajouta « Pourriez-vous surveiller les enfants ? Je dois acheter quelque chose à la boutique de l'aéroport »

Teal'c hocha légèrement la tête et elle entendit à peine la réponse de Daniel « Bien sur ! » qu'elle était déjà partie, tenant fermement son sac à main contre elle.

« Tante Sam était malade » se pressa de rapporter Abigail

« Elle n'a rien avalé de tout le vol » rajouta Luke.

« On ne peux vraiment rien cacher à des enfants » pensa-t-elle avec un mélange de tendresse et de peur.

Elle s'éloigna rapidement d'eux, persuadée que Teal'c et Daniel sauraient parfaitement se débrouiller seuls avec les enfants pendant quelques instants – probablement mieux d'ailleurs qu'elle même ne le ferait – et elle se dirigea vers la pharmacie. Elle en ressortie peu de temps après et prit soin de ranger son achat dans son sac à main, même s'il était déjà dans un discret sac en papier marron. Elle hésita quelques instants avant d'aller rejoindre les enfants et ses amis.

« Ne sois pas paranoïaque ! » se reprocha-t-elle durement. « Tu ne peux pas être aussi malchanceuse ». Elle se plaqua un sourire sur le visage et rejoignit la petite troupe.

Daniel affichait encore cet air épanoui, son sourire signifiant « je sais quelque chose que tu ne sais pas » ; même les enfants semblaient plus heureux, les yeux brillant d'anticipation.

« On peut y aller ? » demanda Daniel, tout excité. « Nous allons être en retard »

« En retard pour quoi ? » questionna Sam, baissant automatiquement les bras pour attraper les deux petites mains qui se tendaient vers elle. « Nous allons juste à ma maison et je suis presque sure qu'il n'y a pas de couvre-feu »

Le sourire de Daniel se fit encore plus grand mais il garda le silence. Sam jeta un coup d'œil à Teal'c, essayant de capter son regard, mais le Jaffa regardait ailleurs.

Avec un soupir, elle se laissa guider vers la sortie de l'aéroport, en essayant de se focaliser le plus possible sur la discussion des enfants qui marchaient de chaque côté d'elle.

La journée avait été bien longue aujourd'hui, songea-t-elle. Serait-il possible qu'elle dure encore plus longtemps ?

La réponse était oui.

« Ce n'est pas ma maison » déclara-t-elle naïvement, sortant de la voiture et regardant tout autour d'elle ; une maison ancienne se dressant devant elle, au milieu de nulle part. « Que faisons-nous ici ? »

Daniel se contenta de lui sourire et alla ouvrir la porte arrière de la voiture pour que les enfants puissent en sortir. Teal'c sortit également et se plaça debout, face à la maison, qu'il regardait avec un air d'approbation sur le visage.

« C'est bien votre maison, Colonel Carter » lui répondit-il solennellement « O'Neill souhaitait vous faire une surprise »

« Une surprise ? » répéta Sam. « C'est sa conception d'une surprise ? »

« Seulement une partie » déclara une forte voix satisfaite. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et le regarda tenir la porte ouverte de la maison pour que les enfants puissent y entrer. Puis, il descendit les quelques marches du porche et s'approcha d'elle, un sourire prudent aux lèvres ; « Je t'avais dit qu'on trouverait une solution. Et voici une partie de cette solution. »

Sam le regarda et cligna des yeux. Son regard passait de lui à la grande – immense, gigantesque, totalement hors de prix et bien au-dessus de ses moyens – maison et cligna encore des yeux. Elle montra la maison de sa main, ouvrit la bouche et bougeant les lèvres mais sans qu'un seul mot ne puisse sortir « Tu m'as achetée une maison ? »

« Je nous ai achetés une maison » la corrigea-t-il. Jack fit signe à Teal'c et à Daniel pour leur parler en aparté. « Danny-boy, T, vous pouvez rentrer surveiller les enfants ? ». Il retourna son attention vers Sam, sans même attendre de voir s'ils suivaient sa requête. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille, se positionnant à côté d'elle, contemplant la maison. « Je sais que j'aurais du te consulter avant mais c'est exactement comme ça que tu avais décrit la maison de tes rêves. De plus, le timing est parfait. Il y a plein d'espace, plein de chambres,... » Sa main attrapa sa hanche et l'approcha plus près de lui. « Plein de pièces pour Abby, Luke et aussi pour tous les bébés que nous aurons un jour ... »

Sam avala difficilement sa salive en entendant ses paroles et se força à détourner ses pensées du paquet marron dans son sac. « Elle est magnifique » réussit-elle à lui dire. « Vraiment très belle mais, Jack, tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça. Quel est l'intérêt de dépenser tant d'argent dans quelque chose dont tu ne profiteras même pas. »

Jack la tourna vers lui, lui souriant. « Ça c'est la deuxième partie de la surprise » lui dit-il doucement. Il caressa tendrement sa joue avec sa main, puis approcha son visage pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. « J'ai parlé à mes patrons, au président et aux chefs d'état major, et nous sommes arrivés à un accord. Je continuerai à travailler pour eux en tant que consultant, le plus souvent à la maison, et le reste du temps au SCG »

Sam le dévisagea avec surprise. Pour la deuxième fois en quelques minutes, elle ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle secoua la tête, le regard passant de nouveau de lui à la maison, pour revenir de nouveau à lui, et secoua encore la tête. « Je ne ... » Elle leva puis abaissa une épaule, un immense sentiment de honte l'envahissant ; elle sentit alors ses yeux se remplir de larmes. « Est-ce-que cette maison a une salle de bain ? Une où je puisse aller maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle désespérément, sentant son estomac se retourner.

« Il y a une petite salle de bain au rez-de-chaussée avec des toilettes et un lavabo, troisième porte à gauche quand tu entres» lui répondit Jack, déconcerté, ayant à peine eu le temps d'enlever son bras de sa taille avant qu'elle ne parte comme une flèche vers l'intérieur de la maison. « C'est à cause de quelque chose que j'ai dit … ? »

Il la suivit dans la maison d'un pas lent, souriant malgré lui quand il entendit Luke et Abigail qui se chamaillaient à l'étage pour savoir qui prendrait quelle chambre, avec Daniel jouant les médiateurs, et Teal'c … Eh bien Teal'c, si Jack le connaissait bien, devait se tenir en retrait et profiter du spectacle à distance.

Il s'approcha prudemment de la porte fermée de la salle de bain, grimaçant quand il entendit le bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un en train de vomir, derrière la porte. « Sam ? Chérie ? » Il frappa doucement à la porte « Est-ce-que tout va bien ? »

La réponse était faible et il crut distinguer « Oui, je vais bien » ou « A ton avis ? ». Il choisit de croire que c'était la première proposition et resta debout, s'appuyant contre le mur à côté de la porte, l'attendant patiemment.

Cinq minutes passèrent. Il entendit le bruit de la chasse d'eau et se redressa automatiquement. Cinq autres minutes passèrent, sans qu'elle ne soit réapparue. Deux autres minutes et encore le bruit de la chasse d'eau, suivi par quelques minutes de silence.

« Sam ? Tu es vraiment sure que tout va bien ? »

Un bruit de pas fut l'unique réponse, suivi par le bruit du verrou ; la porte s'ouvrant enfin. Sam garda une main derrière son dos, le visage pâle, blême. « Tu abandonnes ta carrière pour être un père pour les enfants de mon frère » murmura-t-elle, faisant un petit pas vers lui. « Tu le fais parce que tu sais que moi je ne peux pas le faire ».

« Non, je le fais parce qu'il est temps ». Jack la regarda fixement, totalement confuse, puis enroula tendrement ses bras autour de sa taille. « Je ne vais pas aller en rajeunissant, Sam. Je pense que nous allons vouloir commencer à fonder notre propre famille dans quelques années mais ça sera peut-être trop tard … donc tirons avantage de ce que l'on nous offre aujourd'hui. Luke et Abigail sont des enfants formidables. Tu pourras rester travailler au SGC sans te sentir coupable de les abandonner et nous pourrons faire évoluer notre relation vers un niveau plus élevé. D'accord, nous avons sauté quelques étapes mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Pas vraiment. De toute façon, tout ceci représente ce que nous aurions eu à terme ».

Elle lui sourit, un peu nerveuse, toujours la main derrière son dos. « Tu sais les étapes que l'on a sautées ? »

« Oui ? »

« Comment tu te sentirais si finalement on ne les avait pas toutes sautées ? » Voyant la confusion sur son visage, Sam soupira et retira la main de derrière son dos, serrant le tube de plastique, un air anxieux sur le visage. « Est-ce-que la maison est assez grande pour deux enfants et une chambre de bébé ? »

Jack la regarda, dubitatif. Cette fois, c'était lui qui se retrouvait sans voix. Son regard dévia du visage de Sam vers le tube de plastique, puis revint vers elle. « Nous allons avoir un bébé ? »

« Apparemment » elle sourit mais elle restait très nerveuse, ses yeux fixant avec attention son visage, en attente du moindre signe pouvant témoigner de son état d'esprit. « Sommes-nous heureux de cette nouvelle ? »

« Heureux ? » répéta-t-il.

« Oui, tu sais c'est un sentiment que tu peux habituellement ressentir quand tu es content de quelque chose. Un peu le contraire de la tristesse ou de la colère »

Ses lèvres étaient pressées contre les siennes avant qu'elle ne puisse réellement commencer à être de mauvaise humeur. Sam recula. « Je viens juste de vomir, Jack. Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles m'embrasser maintenant. »

Bien évidemment, il acquiesça ; il se contenta de la tenir encore plus près de lui et la regarder avec tendresse. « Je suis heureux » murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille. « Je suis vraiment très, très heureux ». Il s'éloigna légèrement et lui fit un petit sourire en coin, une lueur de malice au fond des yeux ; il tira alors sur sa main et l'entraina vers les escaliers pour monter à l'étage et rejoindre les enfants qui étaient dans l'une des chambres. Daniel et Teal'c également présents. « Nous allons avoir un bébé ! » annonça-t-il en déboulant dans la pièce, incapable de garder cette nouvelle pour lui, son sourire s'accentuant davantage.

« Félicitations ! » déclara Daniel, avant de les prendre dans ses bras. Teal'c les serra également chacun leur tour ; les enfants restant en arrière.

« Ça veut dire que vous ne voulez plus de nous désormais ? » demanda Luke, saisissant la main de sa petite sœur, leur querelle déjà oubliée. « Est-ce-que l'on doit repartir à San Diego ? »

« Non ! » Sam échangea un sourire avec Jack et s'agenouilla sur le sol, tirant Jack vers le bas, puisqu'il tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne. « Nous vous aimons tous les deux, les enfants et nous ne voulons pas que vous partiez. Vous faites autant partie de cette famille que ce bébé. »

Abigail sourit mais Luke, en tant qu'aîné, n'était pas convaincu. « Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il, sceptique, fixant Jack pour avoir confirmation. « Vous voulez toujours de nous ici ? »

« Bien sur que nous le voulons ! »Jack lui sourit et posa sa main libre sur son épaule. « Vous êtes coincés avec nous les enfants, que vous le vouliez ou non ! »

Ce fut peut-être les mots ou la sincérité qu'ils traduisaient, Jack et Sam ne le surent jamais ; d'un seul coup, ils se retrouvèrent pressés dans les bras des deux enfants, assis par terre, dans la chambre qui deviendrait soit une chambre de bébé, soit la chambre de Luke ou d'Abigail.

Sept mois plus tard, la famille s'agrandit par l'arrivée du petit Mark Jacob George Carter-O'Neill (no comment...). L'année suivante, il fut rejoint par Bethany Janet Cassandra Carter-O'Neill et la famille fut enfin au complet.

Sam et Jack étaient assis sous le porche de leur grande maison, regardant affectueusement les oncles Daniel, Teal'c et Cameron courir après Luke et Abigail. Tranquillement sur les genoux de leurs parents, les petits Mark et Bethany s'extasiaient de cette course-poursuite, malgré le fait qu'ils n'y participaient pas.

« Merci » murmura Sam, laissant sa tête reposer sur l'épaule de son mari.

« De quoi ? » demanda Jack, frottant le dos de bébé Mark et provoquant des petits gazouillis.

« Pour ma famille » répondit-elle, amusée par les petits gloussements de Bethany. Elle sourit au « de rien » de Jack et bougea la tête pour qu'elle puisse regarder son mari. « Jack ? »

« Hmmm ? »

« Tu sais, quand nous avons dit que quatre c'était la limite? »

« Mmm Hmm »

« Et si nous élevions cette limite à cinq … ? »

Fin

_Un peu d'indulgence pour ma première traduction ;-) Comme on dit, toute remarque est bonne à prendre donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! _


End file.
